Olympus High
by PrideLeader
Summary: Mount Olympus holds a high school for their new teenage soldiers. Each god has a house in which they rule and the teenage warriors are trained as their schooling. A new threat reaches earth and now the god's secret soldiers must thwart the threat.
1. An immortal confrontation

PROLOGUE

The Fates; three immortal sisters Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos rule the events of time through the weaving of a magical thread. Once upon a time, the mortal world was split from the nether-realm by the orders of the Fates. Now the barrier, splitting both worlds, has been broken and now both worlds have clashed. Monsters are seen in average cities and while the military are trying to keep everything under wraps, average teens have been selected by the gods to thwart the threats. The gods have created a high school built on training their young soldiers. It is called Olympus High.

CH.1

Sand was thrown up into the air as Alex rolled across the floor, dodging the blows of the Minotaur's axe. As the Minotaur swung his axe more times, Alex too kept dodging his swings. It seemed that that was all he could do. His strength was no match compared to the Minotaur's and since he was weapon less, it seemed the only sane thing to do was evade him as best he could; or at least evade him till the time ran out.

Alex was a junior student of the Ares House and was under a lot of stress lately. Since Ares was his herald and mentor, he had been under quite a bit of pressure for not following Ares' methods. While Ares had taught him and the rest of his house members that confidence and sheer force were the way to go, he begged to differ. He had always questioned Ares' fighting methods because they weren't always the most logic. He preferred to fight a battle through force and strategy- like Athena.

"Come on Alex!" shouted Ares from the sidelines, "Use your strength to combat him!"

The sound of Ares' words filled his head and as he tried to push them from his mind, he was distracted and just escaped a swing of the Minotaur's axe. After coming so close to being seriously wounded, he cursed and promised to confront Ares after the training session.

As the Minotaur roared at him and lifted his axe, he ducked through his legs and began running for the sidelines in a hope to get away from him. In Ares' eyes, he seemed like a coward for running from his enemy.

"He cannot be serious," said Ares with a disappointed sigh

As Alex made the sidelines, the Minotaur running after him, the flame igniting the wick of a candle blew out, signalling for the end of the training session. Alex dived over the sidelines' fences and jumped into the crowd of the rest of the Ares House, a few of the students laughing. The Minotaur paused just metres before the fences and watched eerily. As the house mates were watching him, he slowly disappeared.

"Times up!" called Ares and a few of the class mates began clapping, most of them getting out of their seats and heading for their dorms.

"Thank god it's over" sighed Alex until a friend of his came to his side

"It's not over just yet," said his friend, Chase, "You still have to face Ares"

Alex groaned with grief but most of all terror. Even though Ares was his teacher, he secretly dreaded him. And why not? After all, he was the god of war.

Chase helped him to his feet and was met by Ares who towered over him, an expression of disgust on his face.

"I'll see you back at the dorms" said Chase awkwardly, desperately wanting to escape the competitive tension.

"Catch ya man" he replied and then he looked to Ares again. His face was hard and stern, just like the scars on his face.

"Listen, about what happened on the field-" began Alex

"It was a disgrace!" interrupted Ares

A few of the other house members stopped at the sound of his raised voice and so decided to stay put and watch. They loved watching Ares have a go at other students.

"I put you up against a Minotaur, not the most difficult of challenges, and yet you still fail to defeat it!"

Alex tried to speak but Ares continued.

"You are in the junior level, Alex, one level away from being a senior and this is what you show me? Each year, I choose new teenagers who I think are worthy of carrying my name. Do you want me to regret my decision?!"

"Of course not-" he replied

"Then show me you are capable of handling a simple Minotaur with no weapon!" bellowed Ares

"It's not all about sheer force!" yelled Alex and Ares was stunned by his outburst. But mostly enraged.

"You think I could've seriously taken that beast with my bare hands!?" he continued, "It's suicide! Why can't you teach us to fight like Athena? Or Artemis?! Some damn tactic might help you know!"

Ares just glared at him. All the other students had gathered throughout the argument and had seen the whole thing. They were dying with the thought of what would happen next.

Ares leaned down to Alex and stared him deep into the eyes.

"You think you can do better in another's class?" he asked quietly in a chilling voice

Alex wasn't sure if it was safe to reply. He was seconds away from feeling Ares' wrath.

"Well!?" cursed Ares

"Um, I guess so...." said Alex, uncertain at Ares' true meaning to his question

"Well then," he said again, "I'll call a meeting with the other gods. They can decide if you're to be put in another house"

The other house students gasped at Ares' answer. They began gossiping between each other.

"What?" asked Alex, not believing his words

"You heard me!" said Ares, walking away


	2. Hermes' Words

CH.2

Back in his dorm, Alex sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. He was a little shaken from his confrontation with Ares but most of all nervous about the meeting with the Gods which lay only minutes away.

Suddenly, Chase hurried into the dorm and instantly spotted Alex grieving on his bed.

"There you are," he began, as he sat down next to him, "I've been looking for you everywhere"

"Hasn't everyone?" replied Alex, drearily, "I'm the mock of the school. No doubt everyone's bagging me behind my back. How pathetic I must seem for not being able to take down a simple Minotaur, especially at my level"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," he said, "At least the beginners' aren't making fun of you"

"Of course they're not. They're one level under me. There's no way they'd be able to kill a Minotaur at their level"

Chase was about to say something else to lift his spirits but he knew that no matter what he'd say, Alex would just brush the comment away.

As the two friends were left in an awkward silence, Hermes glided in through the doorway-and at a perfect time.

"Ahem," said Hermes, getting their attention, "The Gods are ready"

Alex felt a lump grow within his throat as he dreaded the moment.

"Go on mate, you'll do fine" said Chase, slapping him on the back for comfort

Alex smiled with appreciation and then followed Hermes out of the Ares Dorm.

As Alex walked down the hallway, Hermes gliding elegantly before him, a million thoughts of dread swarmed his mind. What will the Gods do to me? What house will I be put in if I am to be changed? These were just some the fearful questions that racked his brain.

"So, um...I heard about your little debacle with Ares at your training session" said Hermes, noticing the glum expression upon Alex's face

"Who else knows about it?" asked Alex, his head down low

"Well practically everybody really," he replied with a chuckle, "But don't worry, because, in fact a lot of other students are commending you for facing Ares"

"Really?" said Alex, a spark of happiness growing within

"Oh yes! In fact I do recall hearing Athena saying how she was amazed at your courage for questioning his teachings. And I wouldn't be surprised if you were to join her house after the meeting's finished" said Hermes, a small grin on his face

For some reason, a small grin, too, grew across Alex's face as he soon realised that what he had done to Ares was something to be proud of. Apart from that, he began to look forward to the meeting which lay only seconds away so that he could find out the final verdict and see if he would be put into Athena's house.


End file.
